Freddy Krueger (S4-S1)
Freddy Krueger has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: All of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films, including New Nightmare and Freddy vs. Jason, and the comic serieses are canon. Parts of Freddy’s backstory are also taken from Freddy's Nightmares, other sources, and creative liberties, and possibly some of the Black Flame novel series will be remade for this Horror RPG. Freddy Krueger is the main character and antagonist from the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series, and is controlled by Jack "TBNY" Bauer. Chapter History "When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. The stuff nightmares are made of." - Freddy Krueger "Might be your dream, but it's my rules!" – Freddy Krueger Earlier Life Freddy Krueger’s origin began with a tragic incident involving his mother in the early 1940s. During a Christmas holiday, a young nun named Sister Mary Helena (a.k.a Amanda Krueger) was accidentally trapped inside “the Tower”, a wing containing the worst of the criminally insane at Westin Hills psychiatric hospital. Amanda was raped and tortured numerous times by the one hundred patients confined there. She was found days later, close to death and now pregnant. Frederick Charles Krueger was born months later after a breech birth and was given up for adoption. He was placed under the "care" with an abusive alcoholic and vile man named Cooper Underwood that lived in Springwood and lived on 1428 Elm Street. As a child, Freddy exhibited sociopathic behavior, which included killing small animals and he was often ridiculed by his peers because he was the bastard son of a one hundred maniacs. In one event Freddy had killed the class animal, a hamster, with a small hammer then the class began to taught him with the One Hundred Maniacs taunt. Living with him Underwood, Freddy was abused physically and emotionally by him as well as Underwood's girlfriend. By his late teens, Freddy had began to practice the art of self-mutilation, and after learning the "secret of pain", he murdered Underwood and his girlfriend. The Springwood Slasher Before meeting his wife, Freddy was both a child killer. He saw children being the signification as the ultimate form of happiness, the very something Freddy never received in life until meeting his future wife Loretta then feeling that happiness with the birth of his daughter, Kathryn, and tried to go straight but kept slipping through the cracks and began to kill again still being called The Springwood Slasher. He would go around Springwood using an old ice cream truck and continued to abduct children and brought them back to where he worked, the boiler room at the Springwood Power Plant, and after torturing them or having his way with them Freddy would killed them with a specially made glove with long razors acting like talons that himself made. However sometime later Loretta would find out about these "cracks" and was killed by Freddy after he found out that Loretta stumbled upon the secret room where he kept everything from his and killed her by strangling her. In 1966, Freddy was arrested for the murders of the missing children. Young Kathryn was put into foster care and was later adopted. Due to the search warrant not being signed correctly, all evidence were considered to be inadmissible, and Krueger was released in 1968. Amanda Krueger, who had followed Freddy’s trial, heard of his release and hanged herself in the tower where she was raped. Later that night, the neighborhood parents of the children Freddy had murdered found him at his shack and threw Molotov cocktails in the building, trapping Freddy within. As the flames consumed him, a trio of "dream demons" appeared to him and offered him immortality. Krueger accepted their deal and his earthly fate, uttering the final words: "I'll be back... I'm free!" Afterward, Freddy's remains were taken to Penny Brothers Auto Salvage and locked in the trunk of an old red Cadillac. Adopted by the Burroughs family, young Kathryn was taken away from Springwood and her records were sealed. The Nightmares on Elm Street Freddy was referred to as an urban legend and the Elm Street parents remained tight-lipped about the events of the decade before, especially now that their children were teenagers. In the closing months of 1981, the children of Springwood (specifically those teens whose parents had formed the mob that killed Krueger) began systematically dying in peculiar ways as they slept. The parents were shown to often ignore and/or deny the pleas of their terrified children, who regaled tales of a mysterious man named Fred who was terrorizing them in their dreams. Freddy met some notable adversaries during this period; these include: * Nancy Thompson, whose family moved into Krueger’s old home, was the first of the Elm Street children to learn about his past and the first to vanquish him. Nancy returned to face Freddy, only to be killed by Freddy, who had taken the physical form of her father as a disguise. * Jesse Walsh, whose family moves into the old Thompson house, and Freddy begins to invade his dreams, demanding that Jesse kill for him using Jesse as a host body to come back to life in the real world. While it does work, Freddy is defeated once more through the power of love of Jesse's girlfriend, though Freddy has the last laugh. * Kristen Parker was a girl with the special ability to bring people into her dreams. She, along with the last surviving “Elm Street children” battled Freddy in the dream world using self-imaginative dream powers. Kristen used her natural gift of pulling others into her dream as a way for the group to battle Freddy at the same time. She was killed by Freddy by being burned to death. * Alice Johnson gained Kristen's power and the dream powers of her friends to become the Dream Master. Alice removed the souls Krueger gained over the years and left him powerless. A year later, Alice became pregnant and Krueger started using the dreams of her unborn child to kill again, and transfer somethings that would be dormant for her son Jacob. However Alice vanquished Freddy a second time with the help of Krueger's mother, Amanda, and Jacob himself, whom released all of Freddy's powers he had given to him. Branching Into Realities After Krueger was contained, Alice moved away from Springwood along with son, which he then escaped from his holding cell (the room where his mother killed herself as she was guarding Freddy as well). He was growing in power, as he was killing the children of Elm Street and Springwood in their sleep, and had gotten into a full range of powers, allowing himself to branch into other realities then the world he was in, and was able to go into a reality where Freddy Krueger was an iconic movie villain and character from a film series. However because of this reality crossing, Freddy was now trapped in the realm of this fiction by all the Nightmare films. When the films are stopped, Freddy tries to escape into the real world. The only person in his way is Heather Langenkamp, the actress whom had played Nancy Thompson in the films and whom Freddy sees as the real character. Langenkamp pursues Freddy, after he had harnessed her, her friends, killed her husband and finally then kidnapped her son. She is lead into the dream world as "Nancy Thompson", and from there, she and her son trap Freddy in a furnace until he is finally destroyed. Lacey Powell Following this defeat, Freddy had gotten back into his own reality and countinued his reign of terror. However one person stood in his way, Lacey Powell, a child whom possessed her own gift that allowed her to enter Freddy's own dreams and terrorized Freddy himself. Having enough, Freddy enlists a Springwood teenager named Meat to go and find, and then kill the child (Lacey however heard the deal going down). The teenager didn't want to do that and goes to the house. The teenager is then shot by the police, whom arrived after Lacey had warned her parents. Following this event, Lacey moved away from Springwood with Freddy noting that she would be back someday and he would be waiting for her. Freddy’s Dead? For a period of ten years, Freddy had succeeded in killing nearly all of the children in the town of Springwood. By 2001, the only surviving teenager, known only as "John Doe", finds himself confronted by Freddy in a dream and is knocked past the town of Springwood's city limits by Freddy. The city limits serve as a barrier that Freddy cannot cross, and the hole John makes when he goes through the barrier closes as soon as Freddy touches it. However, when John goes through the barrier, he hits his head on a rock and does not remember who he is or why he is outside of Springwood. Meanwhile, at a shelter for troubled youth, Spencer, Carlos and Tracy plot to run away from the shelter. Carlos was physically abused by his parents, resulting in a hearing disability, Tracy was sexually abused by her father, and Spencer simply does not want to conform to his father's overbearing lifestyle. John, after being picked up by the police, becomes a resident of the shelter and a patient of Dr. Maggie Burroughs. Maggie notices a newspaper clipping in John's pocket from Springwood. In an effort to cure John's amnesia, she decides it would be best to go on a road trip to Springwood to jog his memory. Tracy, Carlos, and Spencer stow away in the van in their effort to escape the shelter, but are discovered when John has a hallucination and almost wrecks the van just outside Springwood. Tracy, Spencer, and Carlos, after unsuccessfully trying to leave Springwood, decide to rest at a nearby abandoned house, which transforms into 1428 Elm Street (Nancy Thompson's/Jesse Walsh's former home). Meanwhile, John and Maggie visit Springwood Orphanage and discover that Freddy had a child. John believes he is the child because Freddy allowed him to live. Back on Elm Street, Carlos and Spencer fall asleep and become prey to Freddy. Tracy is awakened by Maggie, but John, who went into the dream world with Tracy to try to help Spencer, is still asleep. Maggie and Tracy decide to take him back to the shelter. However, on their way back, Krueger kills John in his dream, but not before revealing that Krueger's kid is a girl. As John dies, he reveals this information to Maggie. Tracy and Maggie return to the shelter, but they discover that no one remembers John, Spencer, or Carlos except for Doc, who has learned to control his dreams. Maggie remembers what John told her and discovers her own adoption papers, learning that she is Freddy's daughter. Doc discovers Freddy's power comes from the "dream demons" who continually revive him, and that Freddy can supposedly be killed if he's pulled into the real world. Maggie decides that she will be the one to enter Freddy's mind and pull him into the real world. Once in the dream world, she finds out that Freddy was teased as a child, abused by his foster father, inflicted self-abuse as a teenager, and murdered his wife. Freddy was given the power to become immortal from fiery demons. After some struggling, Maggie manages to pull Freddy into the real world. Maggie and Freddy end up in hand-to-hand combat against one another. While Maggie continues to battle Freddy she uses several weapons confiscated from patients at the shelter. Enraged by the knowledge of what he has done, she disarms him of his clawed glove. Eventually, Maggie stabs Freddy in the stomach with his own glove while she is close to him. Doc then throws Maggie a pipe bomb. After she impales Freddy to a steel support beam she throws the bomb in his chest. As she runs away from the impending explosion, Freddy mutters "Kids", after which he explodes. The three dream demons are then flown out of Freddy's body after the pipe bomb kills him, unable to revive him in the real world. Freddy Vs. Jason Following his last defeat, Freddy was now trapped in Hell, and was now enraged with the parents of Springwood. They had emerged from their psychosis and figured how to keep the children from remembering him, rendering him powerless and unable to escape. Determined to make them remember and fear him, Freddy locates infamous mass murderer Jason Voorhees in Hell and disguises himself as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, convincing him to rise again and go to Springwood to slaughter the teens; though Jason will kill, Freddy will be blamed, and thus be able to go back to Springwood. Jason arrives on Elm Street, sneaking into the house where Nancy Thompson and Jesse Walsh used to live, now owned by Lori Campbell and her widowed father (whom Freddy had killed Lori's mother sometime before his death at the hands of his daughter). While Lori and her friends are in the house, one of her friends is brutally murdered by Jason. The group is taken in for questioning and after overhearing several police officers accidentally discussing Freddy, Lori falls asleep and has a dream about Freddy, allowing him to gain some of his powers back. Freddy then tries to attack one of Lori's friends. However, he is unable to harm him, so he decides to rest for now and "let Jason have some fun". The teen then awakens to find his father beheaded, sitting next to him, and is, a moment later, killed by Jason. Lori has recurring dreams about Freddy and tells her two friends, Kia and Gibb, about it, but in the process had stupidly began to talk about them in a hallway filled with students, overhearing Freddy. She is then reunited with her boyfriend, Will Rollins and his friend Mark, who both were institutionalized in Westin Hills Asylum and escaped after hearing of the murders on Elm Street. Later that night at a rave party, Gibb falls asleep and has a dream where she is attacked by Freddy after he took the form of her deceased boyfriend to lure her into his trap. Another raver attempts to rape her, but Jason appears and kills the two, angering Freddy, who realizes that Jason will not stop killing and that the public is becoming more afraid of Jason than him. Jason goes on a rampage around the rave, killing several others. Afterward, Will, Lori, Kia, and two fellow students Freeburg and Linderman escape and meet up with Deputy Stubbs, who along with the group formulate a plan to defeat Freddy and Jason: they will take Jason back to Camp Crystal Lake, and Lori will pull Freddy into the real world to fight Jason; in the real world, Freddy will be vulnerable, and Jason, at home in Crystal Lake, will have the "home field advantage" and remain in his territory, and thus no longer terrorize Springwood. However, Freddy kills Mark while leaving a bloody "message" on his back that says "FREDDY'S BACK", and then possesses Freeburg's body to stop the group from taking Hypnocil, a drug that will prevent them from sleeping and dreaming. Jason electrocutes Stubbs and is then confronted by Freddy in Freeburg's body, who injects Jason with two vials of tranquilizer. Jason bisects Freeburg before passing out. Once inside Freddy's dream world, Jason realizes he was tricked and engages Freddy. At first Freddy thinks that Jason is afraid of nothing, which combined with his real-world invincibility makes him impossible to kill even in the dream-world. But Freddy discovers Jason's subconscious fear of water, exploits it to turn Jason back into a child, and brings him to a nightmare of his childhood, where starts to drown him. But before Freddy can kill Jason, Lori enters the dream world and interrupts the fight, causing Jason to wake up and attack the group, who are now at Crystal Lake. Freddy, enraged, attempts to kill Lori, after revealing the night he killed her mother, but she awakens and drags him into a burning cabin in reality. Jason turns his attention to Freddy, who is somewhat stunned that he was in the real world and Jason beats him up and throws around the burning cabin. Lori, Will, Kia and Linderman try to escape, but Linderman is wounded and dies soon afterwards. Kia tries to save Lori and Will from Freddy, but is killed by Jason. Freddy and Jason continue their battle and Lori decides to stay until Freddy is dead. While Freddy seems to be no match for Jason's physical power, he still heavily wounds Jason because of his superior speed. During their fight, Lori and Will burn the gas tanks at the docks to blow both Freddy and Jason up. Until then Jason already lost four fingers and his eyes. When the fire starts to spread Jason rips off Freddy's arm with the claws and Freddy stabs Jason's heart with the machete. The resulting explosion sends both of them into the lake. Freddy comes back and attempts to kill Lori with Jason's machete. Suddenly Jason ultimately defeats Freddy despite appearing to die in the process, stabbing him with Freddy's own claws before falling into Crystal Lake, though if he did this to continue battling Freddy or for some reason save Lori for saving him earlier is unknown. Lori picks up Jason's machete, while Freddy kneels on the dock helplessly then uses the machete to behead Freddy and throws the machete to Jason as he sinks. Lori and Will depart, but the next morning Jason rises from the water, carrying his machete and Freddy's severed head, though Freddy was still alive and the victor was unsure. Freddy now unbound by his fight with Jason and was able to breach out into the dreams in Crystal Lake, but trapped somewhere in Jason's subconscious, which allowed him to relish in what Jason had done after the events of their fight. Freddy then waits for the perfect moment to return to Springwood and continue his reign of terror. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Return to Form Regular Appearance Freddy stands at five feet nine inches tall and weighs no more then one hundred and eighty-five pounds. In his appearance before death, Freddy had dirty blonde/red hair and green eyes. In his dream world form, his eyes are almost demon-like with a shade of red with no trace of his human eyes and his teeth are rotten and yellow. Freddy is more commonly identified by his burnt disfigured face and body, his brown fedora hat, dirty red and green striped sweater, sacks and boots, and trademark metal-clawed leather glove which is made by his own design. The glove itself is made of leather and includes four straight razors attached to the finger pieces. While the actual glove itself once existed in the physical world, it also manifests itself as a part of Freddy's being in the dream world. Powers As long as his victims were dreaming, Freddy could inhabit and control their dreams, twisting them to his own ends. He is also capable of entering a victim's mind via state of intoxication, whether the victim is drunk or stoned. Any physical harm done to a person in this dream world would carry over into the real world, allowing him to easily commit multiple murders. Freddy often toyed with his victims by changing his form and surroundings, usually into the form of his boiler room. He also has the power to manipulate or possess any object or part of the dream environment not kept exclusively on the person of his victim at all times after initial creation. His powers increased based on how many knew and feared his existence as well as how many souls were in his current possession. In a person's own dream, Krueger could see into their minds and use their deepest fears and personality against them, at times taking the image of previous victims to help lure friends or relatives to their doom. A few victims managed to use their own imagination to consciously manipulate their dreams against him, a technique known as lucid dreaming, but this typically had little effect on Freddy, who remained in control of their dreams. At the height of his powers, he could cause severe damage in the real world. This included possession of humans, his own skeleton corpse, objects, animals or even literally pulling a victim from the waking world into the dream world. If one of Freddy's victims wakes up while they're holding onto him in the dream world, he can be carried into the real world where he is still superhumanly strong and durable, but could be mortally wounded. Another of Freddy's powers involved absorbing the souls of his victims into his own body after they had been killed, which served to make him more powerful. As he gained a victim, their face would appear on his chest, each soul augmenting his power, but all of the souls go into Freddy's soul prison which itself is Hell-like and a dimension of sort. In addition, he can also shapeshift, and can turn into anything, such as a puppet, attractive female, his human appearance, or using some of his power to take on the appearance of deceased family member by collecting their essence. Sometimes, he will use this power on his victims, as was the case transforming one young woman into a cockroach and smashing her inside a roach motel. Most notably Freddy's powers with unbound, it allowing him great control in doing whatever he wants in the dream world. For example, he can do things like altering someone's DNA to gain a superhuman power such as psychic powers to impregnating a woman, allowing his seed of evil to continue in the real world. Weaknesses Despite possessing near omnipotent powers in the dream world, Freddy has three known weaknesses. Although Freddy is immune against any religious paraphernalia, if someone was Roman Catholic, like his mother was, he would be incredibly hurt and weaken. If he was brought into the real world, Freddy loses his invulnerability and can be wounded, as well as having his reality warping powers stripped from him. To bring him into the real world, a person must physically grab Freddy in their dreams and then be woken up - a difficult task, as the effects of Freddy being inside a person's dreams causes a much deeper sleep than normal. Even more so, is the fact that Freddy is extremely dangerous and that those who seek to exploit this weakness must not only grab hold of him, but also avoid being killed while holding him as they wake up. Another weakness is bravery, since fear of him is what gives him strength and power then bravery takes the power away from, weakening him. Also by confronting Freddy and indicating that you are no longer afraid of him, Freddy can be forced out of a person's dreams temporarily. Category:Freddy Krueger (S4) Category:Serial Killers Category:Demons Category:Immortals